Unmasking their Phantom
by Enray
Summary: We have all heard that the pen is mightier than the sword, but what about a chalk, a blackboard and a few choiced words?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first non one shot fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Now, going on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a guy to you? Oh wait… you can't see me… nevermind. I do not own Danny Phantom.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Danny looked around nervously. Ever since he became a halfa, his senses had been hightened. He had learned to trust his instincts, learned to be weary of his surroundings, learned to sense danger before it slapped him in the face. 

And right now, his instincts were screaming "Danger!"

As the blue-eyed teen walked down the hallway towards his locker, he was conscious of everyone around him. Where they were, what they were doing. Even when he met Dash and Kwan, he ducked instinctively as Dash made a grab for his shirt, leaving two bewildered teens behind.

He knew that his two best friends were long before they opened their mouth, even though he was not looking at them.

"Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker greeted.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tucker." Danny greeted. The other two frowned as they heard the ill-disguised nervousness in his voice.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned for her best friend. Danny knew why they were so concerned. He has been acting strange since this morning. They knew something was up, especially when he decided to run off to school before them.

"Yeah, you're jittering more than my PDA on vibration mode." Tucker said, earning himself a glare from Sam. "What?"

"Guys, I think, something bad's going to happen." Danny said, turning his head as someone entered the hallway.

"Sulker? Plasmius? Technus?" Tucker quessed.

"Maybe you're just paranoid." Sam said.

"Maybe, I don't know." Danny said worriedly as he slammed his locker door shut. He turned to enter their first class.

"Err, dude? You're forgetting something." Tucker said as he lifted the stack of books in his hands.

Danny looked down at his hands and let out a groan. He had to open his locker again, after all that trouble he took making sure that the books wouldn't fall out of his locker before he closed the door.

The raven-haired teen quickly looked around. Making sure that no one was looking at them, Danny went intangible and retrieved the necessary books for Lancer's English class. The trio quickly ran towards the next class, entering the classroom just before the bell rang.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at the trio. An unreadable expression passed his face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. As the teens settled down at the back, the overweight teacher started his lesson.

Danny stiffened as his breath came out in a wisp of blue mist. A groan escaped his lips. Why didn't the ghost appear one minute earlier? Is one minute that hard to ask for?

He raised his hand as he racked his brain for an excuse that Lancer would accept without suspicion. But before he could say anything, something happened. Finding an excuse was the last thing on his mind.

Ghostwriter walked into the classroom, as cool as a cucumber. Lancer and the students froze up in shock. They could only follow the ghost with their eyes as he picked the chalk from Lancer's fingers and started to write on the blackboard.

_Danny Phantom_

_Daniel Fenton_

_(a.k.a.)_

_Danny Fenton_

At the back of the classroom, Danny was shaking so much that he was literally vibrating. What was Ghostwriter doing here? Why was he writing on the board? Why was Ghostwriter writing his names?

An ectoblast hit Ghostwriter, shaking Danny from his thoughts. He turned to his left and saw his goth friend blowing the tip of a smoking lipstick. To his right, Tucker jumped to his feet and yelled "Ghost!"

The word caused the desired effect. The students started screaming and running towards the exit, which unfortunately, was being blocked by the Ghostwriter, who had moved there since sometime-that-no-one-bothered-to-know.

"Stay here everyone, there's no need to run. Deep breath, calm down, look around. Sit down and think, gather your thoughts. The answer will come, when you are all done." Saying that, Ghostwriter disappeared.

Danny looked at the board, pale as a ghost. Shaking, he sat down. Those whose brains had actually processed what was on the blackboard sent weird glances at him.

Every fibre of his being screamed for him to go invisible, but he couldn't. Danny was already in the lion's den, going invisible now would be like giving the lions his head on a silver platter. There was only one thing to do.

"Oh crud."

* * *

Please click that cute little square and review. I would be very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This chapter came early because MoonlightUmbreon reviewed. ) Thanks to Ali Phantom, Theripula, Kimi-Velia and MoonlightUmbreon for reviewing. And others who added this story to their favs and story alert.

So, disclaimers. I do not own Danny Phantom. Everyone should know who owns him.

* * *

**Star**

Star stared at the words written on the blackboard. The past experience was nice, and not nice, not including the fact that a ghost just invaded their classroom.

They didn't need to hear Lancer drone on about English literature, nice. They didn't need to listen because everyone was shocked out of their senses, not nice.

The super cool hero and the super klutz loser. Why did the ghost write their names together on the board? How did the ghost find out about Fenton's name? They don't usually call humans by name.

Oh wait, Fenton's parents are ghost hunters.

But why pair Fenton up with Phantom? Wait, Fenton and Phantom. The two names almost sound the same.

She turned back and stared at Danny, who was busy trying to sink into his chair. The blue-eyed teen stiffened every time someone looked at him, which was once every few seconds.

Interesting.

**Kwan**

The ghost wrote Phantom and Fenton's name on the board. That is so unfair! How can Fenton be more popular than Dash… among ghosts. Oh, right.

Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. Hey, that rhymes! Maybe they're close friends, maybe they're brothers. Does Fenton have a brother? Don't think so.

Hmm… maybe they're both the same person. Yeah, they have almost the same names, but I'm not sure whether they look the same… nah.

Phantom is cool, and a hero. Fenton is not cool, and not a hero. End of story. But, that's not right…

Kwan turned around to look at Danny. The loser tensed as he met Kwan's gaze.

Oh wow, he never knew that he could make Fenton fear him with one look. He should do that more often.

**Paulina**

Danny Phatom, Danny Fenton. Why are their names together? Danny Fenton belongs to the goth loser Sam, Danny Phantom belongs to her.

Or does he?

Paulina thought back to the times when she saw her hero. He always seem to be around Manson and Foley. The three of them are even on first names basis. Those two even help Phantom sometimes.

How did they know him? And why is it that she has never seen Danny and Phantom together? Wasn't Danny supposed to be the one most related to ghost? Seeing that his parents are ghost hunters and all.

She turned around and checked out Danny, mentally comparing her classmate with the pictures of Phantom in her room. They looked almost the same. Put black-and-white photos of both of them side by side and you could have passed them off as the same person.

Danny sank lower when he met her eyes. The Hispanic girl continued to study him.

Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. As unlike as it seems, Phantom _is_ Fenton. This is shocking. The person she's crushing on and the person she deemed as unpopular is the same person.

What should she do? Should she try to claim Danny as her own since he is Phantom? Or should she give him to Sam because he's Fenton?

Hmm… She knows that Danny has a crush on her. No normal boy would be able to resist her flawless skin and beautiful body. Maybe she should give it a go.

A smile appeared on her face, sucking any colour left on Danny's face.

* * *

I will be very happy if you review. But I won't post any chapters before next week. That's asking for trouble.

BTW, who knows what the actual name for the Fenton Lipstick is? And Ali Phantom.

What do you mean by ORANGES?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, the next chapter's up. Thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, DPcrazy, Ali Phantom, Kimi-Velia and sciencefreak330 for reviewing. You guys make me so happy. )

Ali Phantom: Doesn't bandages and cabbages ryhme with oranges?

So, on with the story. Before I forget...

I do not own Danny Phantom. If DP belonged to me, it would not be a cartoon.

**

* * *

****Dash**

What is Fentoad's name doing below Phantom's name? What is so great about Fentoad that the ghost would skip over him, Dash Baxter?

Oh wait, Fentoad's parents are ghost hunters.

But still, Phantom's cool. Fentoad's a total klutz. Besides, if Fentoad was Phantom, he would have fought back by now.

Fought back… wait…

There were a few times when he saw Fentoad's eyes glow green. It was rare and only happened when he was so angry that he was _boiling_. But every time he looked at them again, he could only see blue.

Then there were a few times when he would be taunting Fentoad and then the next thing he knew, he was dunking his head in a bucketful of water, or banging himself against his locker or some other stuff. Now that's weird.

And then there was this week last year when Fentoad kept falling, dropping stuff, being more klutz than usual, if _that_ was possible. He could still remember the time when Fentoad's pants fell off while he was confessing to Paulina.

Phantom, Fentoad, no, Fenton. Phantom is Fenton, Fenton is Phantom. It's so obvious! Why hasn't anyone figured that out yet?

Dash turned around and glared at Danny. The raven-haired youth sunk lower. By then, the table was already at his mouth.

Well, that explained the time when he was assigned to be Fenton's fitness buddy. Some ghost was chasing him, with Phantom at his tail, then Fenton's dad shrunk them. But in the end, they managed to unshrink themselves. He suggested hanging out but Phantom didn't take it well. The next thing he knew, Phantom had shrunk him.

He did not do puny. Phantom or not, he's going to pay.

**Lancer**

That ghost had some nerve. How dare he disrupt his English class! But that's the last thing on his mind right now.

Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton. Although he didn't look like it, he was concerned for his raven-haired student. He knew that Mr. Fenton was actually a bright kid. Mr. Fenton can easily get an A average if he would just study. The make up test he gave Danny last time proves it.

Regardless of all the trouble and staggering amount of detention Mr. Fenton gets himself into, he knew that his pupil was a good kid.

Now if only he knew what was bothering him. Coming late for class, leaving class all the times, then coming back tired or bruised, sometimes skipping class altogether. What could the boy be doing? He was worried that Mr. Fenton was getting involved in gang fights.

Mr. Fenton was never very sociable, preferring to hang out with Miss Manson and Mr. Foley. But ever since that accident in his parent's lab, he became more withdrawn. He also realized that the three friends were getting much more experienced at lying.

They even have a poker face now, though Mr. Fenton's nervous habit still remains unchanged. The excuses Miss Manson and Mr. Foley come up with to cover for Mr. Fenton are improving with time. However, they are forgetting something. If they thought that he didn't notice the wounds Mr. Fenton gets all the time, they were underestimating him.

Why can't the students ever remember that teachers are still humans? He sometimes wished that he knew the cause behind Mr. Fenton's disturbing behaviour. And his wish may have just come true. If Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton, it would explain everything.

Lancer looked at Danny, watching Danny flinch and sink lower as their gaze met. He was surprised that Danny could even _sink_ lower, seeing that his blue eyes were now just visible above the table. In the brief time their gaze met, he had seen the fear in Danny's eyes.

The fear of rejection.

He was sure now, that Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton were one and the same. The student trying to sink into his chair at the back of the classroom was the ghost boy and the son of two ghost hunters.

Son of two ghost hunters… ghost boy... Now I understand.

**Valerie**

What is the ghost doing here? Why did he write Danny's name on the black board with ghost boy's name? It's not like they're related or anything.

Wait… both of their names sound the same. Even their surnames sound similar. It's too similar to be a coincidence. But Danny can't be a ghost. He can't be.

Danny has black hair and blue eyes. Ghost boy has white hair and green eyes. Danny is a klutz. Ghost boy isn't, or she would have caught him by now. Danny is kind, always thinking about others before himself. Ghost boy ruined her life. Danny's cute. Ghost boy's… cute…

Valerie mentally compared her classmate with her enemy. They both had the same messy hair, if you ignored their hair colour. They had the same nervous habit of rubbing their neck with their hands. They both had the same voice.

No! No! Danny can't be the ghost boy. Danny wouldn't ruin her life. Not that she would want to go back to her old life. Leaving her comfort zone really made her wake up to reality. But still, ghost boy almost made her father lose his job. Not to mention that ghost boy also revealed her to her father and destroyed her old suit.

But if Danny really was ghost boy, it would explain Sam's hostility towards her, besides the fact that Sam saw her as a love rival for Danny. She was hunting half of Danny while hunting the other half. Everything is so messed up!

Wait Valerie, calm down. What if this was all a sick joke. What if the ghost only wrote the two names on the board to give Danny trouble? Danny's parents are ghost hunters, she wouldn't be surprised if there are ghosts who hold a grudge against the Fentons. But targeting Danny? They have crossed the line.

The red huntress let her gaze wonder over to Danny. He cringed as his blue eyes met her gaze. His eyes disappeared under the table, followed by an 'oof' as Danny landed on the floor. He blushed and quickly scrambled back into his seat.

Usually the class would be filled with laughter, accompanied by a few insults by Dash. But now, there was only silence. Valerie clenched her fists. She will protect Danny and find the ghost behind this. And when she finds it, she'll kick it's butt back to the ghost zone.

* * *

One chapter done. As usual, please review. I'm starting to get addicted to them. XP

I have one question. What fruit does Valerie like? Can't remember the spelling...

And right now, I have the writer's block. At least I draft the chapters beforehand. Hopefully, the writer's block would clear before I run out of chapters. )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Before I start, I want to thank myhiddensecret, MoonlightUmbreon, mystery writer5775, Darkfire Kitten, Garnet Sky, DPcrazy, sciencefreak330, Smallvillegirl2, Thundestorm101, Ali Phantom TylerTriler, Sfot and Dannyphantomfn2 for reviewing. You guys are the reason why I bother to check my mail now. )

I'm going to reply your reviews in the fanfic if it isn't a one shot or the last chapter. That's ok, right? I might not reply everyone's review though, because sometimes the only thing I can say is thanks, which I covered in the second sentence. Please don't be mad at me.

MoonlightUmbreon: I'll reveal the motive either in an epilogue or in the next book. And yeah, I'm thinking of making this a quartet. (Did I spell that correctly?) There's a reason I put Unmasking _their_ Phantom instead of _the_ Phantom. )

Darkfire Kitten: 'orange', 'door hinge', the list of things that rhyme with orange are growing. Is there a reason why the producers of Danny Phantom didn't think of those?

Thunderstorm101: Ok, confession. I've never _seen_ Ghost Writer before. Only read about him in fanfics. I used Ghost writer because, well, he's connected to words, right? I'm still trying to find that episode with him in it. I didn't even know that he was in jail.

But, the only reason why I _dared_ to use him is because his appearance is in someone's plan. It's not Walker though. I'm going to use him for something else which may or may not be torture for Danny. Err.. did I lose you there? Because I'm a little lost as well. XP

Ali Phantom: Huh?

Dannyphantomfn2: blink blink Wow, you… did a lot of stuff… I am overwhelmed… but thanks a lot. I will try my best not to screw this story up afterwards.

Wow, that was the longest author's note I have ever written, and it's all thanks to you guys. Give yourselves a clap!

About the length of my story. I'm really sorry if it isn't long enough, but I'm afraid that if I try to make it too long, it'll be very draggy.

Without further ado, I do not own Danny Phantom. (This is getting boring)

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Tucker**

Hey! Wasn't that Ghost writer? Why would he write Danny's names on the board? Is he still angry at what happened during Christmas?

Well, from what he could see, this plan can go both ways. The one Ghost writer probably wants it for everyone to reject Danny and hand him over to the Guys in White. Man, those guys are whacked, but with killer technology. I wonder if I can get my hands on some of their stuff.

Moving on, there's another way this plan can work out. Everyone accepts Danny and helps him. Hopefully, they will. Would Pauline still drool over Phantom now that she knows that he's Danny? Would Dash still stuff Danny into the locker now that he knows that Danny can easily kick his butt from Amity Park to Wisconsin? How would Mr. Lancer react? Would he be more lenient on Danny? What would Valerie do?

Tucker blinked. Since when did he think so much?

Anyway, Valerie's his biggest concern. Would she hate Danny because he's Phantom? Or would she see the truth about Phantom because he's Danny? Would she shoot first and ask questions never?

He could Danny from the corner of his eye. The halfa was so low in his chair that he could have set a world record. Dude, how many people can sink into their chair until only their eyes are visible? _Without_ bending over. Not many right?

Tucker winced as Danny accidentally went intangible and fell through the chair onto the floor, followed by an 'oof!' as his butt hit the ground. Usually, everyone would be laughing so hard that he wouldn't be able to hear his PDA if it rang, but everyone was so quiet. No giggles, no tearing, no sarcastic remarks form Lancer, nothing.

This is not good.

* * *

**Sam**

No! Why did Ghost writer do that? What are the others thinking about now? What will they do to Danny? It's bad enough that he has to study and fight ghosts at the same time, but now this?

Well, at least Paulina would stop hitting on Danny. But what if she decides that Danny is now 'cool' enough to be her boyfriend? What would Danny do? After all, his crush would be in love with the 'right' him.

And how about Valerie? Would she accept Phantom or reject Danny? Would she shoot first or ask questions first? Would she help Danny or shoot him down?

She watched as Danny sunk lower at every stare. Poor Danny, he has to fight ghosts on a daily basis, study for the tests, finish his assignments, keep his secret safe, watch out for his parent's experiments, and now he has to deal with more problems.

Sam narrowed her amethyst eyes as Paulina smiled at Danny. That smile was bad news. Sam did not want Paulina to take Danny away from her. Not that Danny's a possession, no, not at all. He's… just her best friend.

Her amethyst eyes traveled over to Danny who was busy sinking lower every time someone looked at him. She was just glad that not _everyone_ was called to come for this extra class.

She winced as Danny accidentally turned intangible and fell through the chair with an 'oof!'. A quick glance around the room told her that no one saw Danny fell _through_ the chair besides her and Tucker.

By the time she looked back at Danny, he was already back in his seat. It's been awhile since Danny lost control of his powers. Was he _this_ nervous?

Warning bells set off in her head, breaking her from her thoughts. The class was too quiet. Where was the laughter? The giggles? The taunting? Lancer's sarcastic remark?

Next time, she should pay more attention to Danny's instincts.

**

* * *

Danny**

His baby-blue eyes darted nervously around the class, watching his classmates and teacher. What were they thinking? How would they react? Why did Ghostwriter do that?

Everyone kept looking at him, causing him to stiffen each time. He didn't dare to look at Sam and Tucker, afraid that he would only be able to see helplessness in their eyes. No, he shouldn't rely on them all the time. It's unfair to them.

Eyes continued to land on him. He tried to sink into his chair, hoping to make himself as small as possible, hoping that the table could act as a barrier between him and their eyes. Out of the blue, he fell through his chair, an 'oof!' escaping through his lips.

Wha? Oh, he accidentally turned intangible. Accidentally? Oh crud. Danny quickly clambered back to his chair, hoping that no one had noticed the accident. Hopefully, he would still be able to talk his way out of this.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse." Tucker said. Danny and Sam glared daggers at him.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Skulker flew towards the classroom, turning intangible so that he wouldn't hit the windows.

"Thanks a lot for jinxing us Tuck." Sam said. Sarcasm oozing out from every word.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I'm doomed." Danny groaned and slammed his head on his table.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4. Please review, and thanks for following the story.

I think that you are starting to see a pattern now. Besides the first chapter, I always ask questions at the end. I'm trying to watch as much Danny Phantom as possible, but there are bound to be a lot that I miss. And I want to make the story as… 'real' as possible. So please bear with me. Thanks.

Question: About the fruit that Valerie likes. Is it kumquats or cumquats?

2nd one: Does Maddie call ghosts 'Odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness'?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, mystery writer5775, Smallvillegirl2, Thunderstorm101, sciencefreak330, Dannyphantomfn2 and goldacharmed for reviewing. You guys make me so happy. )

Thunderstorm101: Well, Tucker _does_ have a big mouth. Who better to jinx others than the one who can never stop talking? Oh shoot! I just realized that Tucker has been very quiet in my fanfic. Need to fix that later on.

Sciencefreak330: First, what's Murphy's law and where did it come from? Second, I'm not sure how 'bad' it is. I'm letting Danny off too lightly. Not good.

Dannyphantomfn2: I'm afraid that after everyone accepts the fact that Danny's half-ghost, things would get boring. There's a chance that I would screw up in the later chapters. TT

This was originally supposed to be Danny's pov only, but I realized that it's too SHORT!! So I added Lancer in. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and have never read Comedy of Errors before.

* * *

**Danny**

Danny lifted his head, groaning as Skulker turned to face him.

"Hey whelp, I decided to drop by." Skulker said.

"_Comedy of Errors_!" Lancer yelled.

Danny had one more shot at trying to keep his cover. Ignoring his instincts, he looked up and stared at Skulker.

"Ghost!" Danny screamed, feigning fear as he leaped out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Trying to play dumb, aren't you whelp? No matter, I'll just take your head in human form." Skulker said and charged towards Danny.

Sam fired a blast at Skulker with the Fenton Lipstick while Tucker rummaged through his backpack for the Fenton Thermos.

Finally spotting the door, Danny remembered his original plan. He ran towards the door. And slammed into an invisible wall that made itself partially visible by showing off a small show of pink light. Why are things never easy?

"Everyone, gather in front!" Lancer yelled.

Danny quickly brought his mind back to the battle on hand and barely managed to dodge Skulker's missiles. The raven-haired teen ran, dodging more missiles while making sure not to accidentally put the others in the line of fire.

But he wouldn't need to bother about that soon, most of his classmates were already gathered behind Lancer's desk. He made a mental note to thank Lancer for that later.

What he really should be focusing on is _not_ tripping over himself. But seeing that he couldn't turn intangible without revealing his secret, added to the fact that he was a total klutz, that was really, _really_ hard.

Danny's eyes flashed green. That was months ago, when would Skulker finally let it go?

His eyes traveled the other people in the room, who were trying to hide behind the teacher's desk. A collection of gasps followed his gaze. Danny frowned in confusion as his classmates and teacher stared at him in shock. Wait… shock?

Danny stole a glance at the window. Green eyes stared back at him. For some absurd reason, he remembered a saying: _your eyes are the windows to your soul_. He never realized that it could be so _literal_. And why was he thinking about this all of a sudden?

Well, if his cover was already blown, he might as well transform and kick Skulker's butt back to the ghost zone.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said. The familiar white-blue rings appeared around his waist, splitting into two. The two rings traveled in opposite directions, black turned to white, blue turned to green. Danny Fenton was gone, in his place was Danny Phantom.

Danny rained ectoblasts at Skulker, destroying his mechanical suit in mere minutes. The ghost hunter crumbled to the ground, unable to do anything. Tucker threw the Fenton thermos over to Danny.

"That was fast. Now who's the one who should rely on his _natural abilities_?" Danny taunted as he uncapped the thermos and sucked Skulker into it. He'll decide how to torture Skulker if everything goes wrong later.

But for now, he'll have to be contented with just making Skulker uncomfortable by shaking the Fenton thermos.

Putting Skulker aside, Danny turned around to face a group of more unpredictable opponents.

"Err… hi?"

* * *

**Lancer**

"_Comedy of errors_!" Lancer yelled. There was a ghost in his class!

Most people would think that the citizens of Amity Park should be used to ghost attacks by now, especially those in Casper High, but this was the first time… or second time Lancer was this close to a ghost. And he doubted that he could hit that ghost with the extinguisher.

"Ghost!" Danny screamed and jumped out of his seat in fear. What was that boy doing? He was the son of two ghost hunters for Pete's Sake. People would expect more dignity from him when facing a ghost.

He watched as Sam aimed the… ghost weapon at the ghost and fired. That girl had a good aim, did she have practice? Nearby, he saw Tucker rummaging through his backpack. Now what was Mr. Foley doing? A ghost is attacking and Mr. Foley's busy checking on his things? Looks like Miss Manson is the only sensible one among the three.

That reminded him. As a teacher, he was responsible for his students' safety. He had to get everyone together in a safe place. The overweight teacher looked at the door. Should he…

Danny ran towards the door and slammed into the now slightly visible door. Guess that's not an option.

"Everyone, gather in front!" Lancer yelled.

He waited nervously as his students quickly gathered behind his desk. Well, at least not everyone was here today.

"What's wrong whelp? Finally decided to rely on your _natural abilities_?" The ghost taunted.

Danny continued to dodge. He turned over to face them. What Lancer saw almost made him choke.

Those eyes. Instead of the light blue ones he was expecting, he found himself staring into twin orbs of neon green. Lancer found that he couldn't pull his eyes away from those green eyes. Did those intense eyes really belong to his student?

Danny turned to look at the window. A moment later, a cry reached his ears.

"I'm going ghost!"

Lancer watched as a white-blue ring appeared around his student's waist. It split into two. One traveled upwards while the other moved downwards. They seem to wash over Mr. Fenton. In seconds, he was not looking at his student, Daniel Fenton, but Amity Park's most popular ghost, Danny Phantom.

The teacher found his eyes glued to Phantom as he fought the ghost, effortlessly reducing it to a pile of rubble.

"That was fast. Now who's the one who should rely on his _natural abilities_?" Danny taunted as he uncapped the thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

Danny turned around.

"Err… hi?"

* * *

Phew, one chapter done. The second half might not fit well because it was not originally in the draft. Ok, on with the questions. Yes, plural.

Q1: How do the Fentons know if there's a ghost nearby? The Fenton Finder? How does it alert them? And I remember something about 'you must be an idiot for not noticing the ghost right in front of you'.

Q2: Who's the principal? Some Japanese lady right?

Q3: Do you call Dash and the others A-list people or something else?

That's all for this time. Please review. I love reviews, I crave reviews, I strive for reviews, I… you get what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, this chapter is early because it's the Chinese New Year holidays.

Many, many thanks to MoonlightUmbreon, Thunderstorm101, DPcrazy, mystery writer5775, TexasDreamer01, TPcrazy, Smallvillegirl2, Writer's-BlockDP, sciencefreak330, Ali Phantom, Luiz4200, Sfot, Kellie Fay, goldacharmed, Artgirl4 for reviewing. )

Kellie Fay: Yup.

goldacharmed: Are you sure? I control this fanfic and I can stop it anytime. Wah hah hah! Bow down to me. Just kidding. I don't want to end this either. I'm on review drugs now. XP

Artgirl4: Hey, you're right... I have no idea. Maybe she's (I'm assuming Kimi-Velia's a girl) busy.

This was originally going to be from only Danny's pov, but I'm starting to think that maybe I should write two pov for everything, almost. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I can't draw… the same thing twice. If I owned Danny Phantom, all the characters in it will look like they're having makeovers every hour.

**

* * *

Danny**

The atmosphere was tense, so heavy that Danny couldn't breathe. You wouldn't be able to either if your classmates and teacher were studying you as if you were a rare specimen, which actually, was true. There were only three halfas in existence.

Danny remained floating in the air, bobbing up and down as he waited nervously. Seconds passed, Danny lifted his hand unconsciously and started to rub the back of his neck nervously. The heavy silence was broken, unexpectedly, by Lancer.

"Well, that explains a lot." Lancer said, making his voice as light as possible.

The halfa was taken aback. He thought that Valerie would be the one breaking the silence with her ectoguns and everything.

"Err… yeah." Danny's mouth replied as his brain tried to catch up with his surroundings. Everyone was so _calm_.

"You can't be Danny." Valerie snapped.

Oh, that was the calm before the storm. He should have enjoyed it.

"I'm Danny." Danny replied. He transformed back to Danny Fenton in mid air and landed lightly on the ground.

"This must be a trick. Ghost boy and his dog ruined my life." Valerie said angrily.

"I've said this many times. That isn't my dog, and I'm sorry."

"You revealed me to my father."

"You were going to use the ectoskeleton even though you were in no shape to use it. My mom used the word '_fatal'_."

"You stole the ectoskeleton."

"I did not steal it. Vlad did."

"You destroyed my suit."

"It was being controlled by Technus. I only destroyed it _because_ I knew you weren't in it."

"You attacked the mayor."

"Walker was overshadowing the mayor. Didn't anyone notice that _he_ was the one holding _me_?"

"You robbed the bank."

"Freakshow was controlling me. Didn't anyone notice that my eyes were _red_? How unobservant is everyone in Amity Park?"

"You tried to be my friend."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And I wanted… huh?"

Danny blinked. Did Valerie just change the subject? She's fast.

"Prove it. Show me some proof that you're the real Danny."

"I want to be an astronaut when I grow up. When I was 5, I wanted to have a puppy. You are a ninth degree black belt. You like kumquat because it's a funny word."

He waited, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Valerie processed what he had just said.

"I feel stupid." Valerie said with a sigh.

Huh?

"All this while, I've been hunting Phantom, and crushing on you at the same time. I broke up with you to protect you from yourself."

Danny kept quiet. What should he say? Should he even say anything?

"Now I know half of the reason Sam doesn't like me." Valerie said.

"Yeah." Danny agreed. After a few moments, his brain fully processed what Valerie had just said. "Half? What's the other half?"

**

* * *

Valerie**

Her eyes were seeing but she wasn't believing. Believing would come later.

"Err… yeah." Danny said.

"You can't be Danny." Valerie snapped. He couldn't be. He couldn't.

"I'm Danny." White-haried Danny replied and turned into raven-haired Danny.

"This must be a trick. Ghost boy and his dog ruined my life."

"I've said this many times. That isn't my dog, and I'm sorry."

"You revealed me to my father."

"You were going to use the ectoskeleton even though you were in no shape to use it. My mom used the word '_fatal'_."

"You stole the ectoskeleton."

"I did not steal it. Vlad did." Valerie clenched her fists as she remembered Vlad. He was using her as his pawn all this while and she didn't even realize it after that incident with Dannielle.

"You destroyed my suit."

"It was being controlled by Technus. I only destroyed it _because_ I knew you weren't in it."

He did? Oh yeah, she was nearby.

"You attacked the mayor."

"Walker was overshadowing the mayor. Didn't anyone notice that _he_ was the one holding _me_?"

He was?

"You robbed the bank."

"Freakshow was controlling me. Didn't anyone notice that my eyes were _red_? How unobservant is everyone in Amity Park?"

He's right.

"You tried to be my friend."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And I wanted… huh?"

Danny blinked.

"Prove it. Show me some proof that you're the real Danny."

"I want to be an astronaut when I grow up. When I was 5, I wanted to have a puppy. You are a ninth degree black belt. You like kumquat because it's a funny word."

So, it was true. Only Danny would know about that. Danny was Danny.

"I feel stupid." Valerie said with a sigh. "All this while, I've been hunting Phantom, and crushing on you at the same time. I broke up with you to protect you from yourself. Now I know half of the reason Sam doesn't like me."

"Yeah." Danny agreed. After a few moments. "Half? What's the other half?"

Sam and Valerie exchanged glances.

"He's dense, isn't he?" Valerie said, more as a statement than a question.

"Clueless." Sam replied as she rolled her eyes.

Sam and Valerie took a look at his face. The blur look on his face made them burst out laughing, followed by Tucker. The shock look that replaced it only made them laugh louder. Danny's mouth opened and closed, forming words but unable to say it out.

Finally, after a few moments of resembling a fish.

"Huh?"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Please review. On to the questions.

Question 1: What is the colour of… everyone's eyes? Including the Fentons.

Question 2: During a Halloween episode, Danny and Dash had a bet. How did it start? What did they say? What would Danny get if he won?

Question 3: This is more of a request. Where can I download/watch Reality Gauntlet? I've tried turbonick but I can't watch it. The episode is crucial as it will determine the plot for the 3rd and 4th book.

To all those celebrating Chinese New Year:

"Happy Chinese New Year! Gong Xi Fai Chai!"


	7. Chapter 7

Many, many thanks to Smallvillegirl2, MoonlightUmbreon, Ali Phantom, Artgirl4, mystery writer5775, Writer's-BlockDP, Darkfire Kitten, goldacharmed, Shadow Moss, texasDreamer01, DPcrazy, Dpkittykool, Dannyphantomfn2 and Rya Starling for reviewing. My sis says that I should put some happy symbols here but... is that really neccessary? Ok then. D

Ali Phantom: Thanks for the links. )

Darkfire Kitten: Thanks for the website.

Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom, or I would not be asking questions at the end of every chapter.

* * *

**Sam**

The look on Danny's face was priceless. He really is _clueless_. The only thing Danny could come up with after so long was "Huh?". Sometimes, he can be so slow.

"What did I miss?" Danny asked with a frown.

"A lot. Dude, you are so clueless." Tucker said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Danny gave him a glare. "That's the second time I've heard that. Tucker, spill."

"Hey, why hasn't anyone asked how Danny became half-ghost?" Tucker asked quickly.

Sam almost smiled. Tucker was getting better at changing topics. Now everyone's attention was on Danny.

"Well, remember the lab accident I was in last year? That was the time I became half ghost."

"Oh." They chorused.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be impossible to be dead and alive at the same time?" Valerie pointed out.

Sam gave Valerie a strange look. The dark-skinned girl had already seen all three halfas, what more proof does she need?

"Then how did you explain this?" Danny asked as he transformed into Phantom.

"I can't. I hunt ghosts, not study them." Valerie replied. She frowned. "So, do your parents know you're Phantom?"

"Of course they do, that's why they want to tear Inviso-Bill apart molecule by molecule." Danny replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sam smirked. Danny was getting much better at displaying sarcasm.

Sam looked around, making a mental count of how many humans now knew about Danny, not including the halfas.

10. That was a lot of people. More people meant more mouths to spill Danny's secret. Danny and Tucker wouldn't care about that. They rarely do.

She made her way to Danny's side, pulling Tucker along the way.

"Danny, 10 people know who you are. What if they spill? You'll be hunted down by the Guys in White." Sam said, loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear her.

The trio turned to examine the others. An unexplainable feeling swept over Sam when she saw Paulina bat her eyes at Danny as his gaze passed over her.

"What difficulties do you face? We can help you. For instance, I can tutor Danny during detention. In fact, I can propose to Principle Ishiyama for you to spend all your detention with me in my office." Lancer said.

"I will help you with ghost hunting. If you want, I can teach you some fighting skills. _Normal_, non-ghostly ones." Valerie said. She frowned, and added "Just to let you know, I'm also the Red Huntress." The confession was directed at the other people in the room as she activated her red and black battle suit.

Ok, Sam wasn't expecting that. Valerie was a lot more trusting then she thought. Or maybe it's because the Red Huntress was considered as the 'good guys', and her father already knows.

Sam crossed her arms across her chest as Valerie deactivated her suit. She didn't know whether to say that Valerie was brave, or just not a thorough thinker. Probably the later, or she would have made the connection between Danny and Phantom a long time ago.

"So what about the others?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. The A-lists exchanged nervous glances.

"I suggest that you list down all your problems." Lancer said. Sam was impressed. Out of all those who had just known the fact that Danny was Phantom and Valerie was the Red Huntress, the teacher was the most comfortable. He was now few steps closer to officially earning the title 'teacher'.

She looked over to Danny, who was still in ghost form. Would he pour out everything? Or would he just underrate his problems?

"Go for it man." Tucker urged. Sam watched as Danny took a deep breath.

"I don't have time to study. I get into detention all the time. I can barely find the time to do my assignments. I get into trouble for coming in after curfew. I can never sleep the whole night because there would be at least one ghost every night.

"My parents keep inventing new stuff that can harm me anytime. My parents want to tear my alter-ego apart 'molecule by molecule'. Vlad wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his son and evil apprentice.

"Walker framed me because he wanted me to be hated in the human world. And since I don't fit in the human world or the ghost zone, I will 'yearn for the safety of his prison'. Skulker wants to have my pelt at his bed and my head on his wall…"

The statement earned a chorus of "Eww!"

"I know. Where was I… Skulker wants my pelt… I can't even feel safe in my house. I'm tired of living a double life. I don't want to be treated as a villain when I'm only trying to protect Amity Park. I'm afraid of what I might become. I'm afraid that one day, I'll reach my limit and start destroying Amity Park."

Danny's feet touched the floor, his hands grabbing his head. White hair covered his green eyes.

"What if I turn into him?" Danny said in a whisper, his voice filled with dread.

The goth went over to Danny. She had always known that Danny had it tough, but knowing and hearing it directly form Danny were two very different things. She reached out and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

On the other side, Tucker did the same. They have been the best of friends for years. When one was in pain, all shared the burden.

There was a flash as Danny transformed back into human form. He let his hand go down to his side.

"Thanks guys." He muttered before lifting his head to look at the others.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Danny said with an obviously forced smile on his face.

Sam looked at Danny sadly. Sometimes, she wished that Danny wasn't so _selfless_. Being totally selfless should be a crime. Now if Walker sets _that_ rule, Danny _will_ deserve to stay in his prison.

**

* * *

Kwan**

Fenton is Phantom? Valerie is the Red Huntress? What about the others? Did everyone but him have a secret identity? And wow, he never knew that Fenton had that many problems. He had always thought that Fenton's greatest fear was being bullied by Dash.

"Skulker wants to have my pelt at his bed and my head on his wall…"

"Eww!" Who would want a human pelt and head? And since when did Fenton have a pelt anyway.

"I know. Where was I… Skulker wants my pelt… I can't even feel safe in my house…"

Wait, he wasn't done yet? How many problems does he have?

Danny landed on the floor, hands grabbing his head.

"What if I turned into him?" Kwan was shocked by the dread-filled whisper. Who was _him_?

Sam and Tucker placed their hand on Danny's shoulders. From the look on their faces, _him_ must be really, really bad.

Looking at them now, you can't help but envy the strong bond between them. It's almost like they can talk to each other without opening their mouth. There was a word for that. Teli… Telipa… Telipafic? Oh forget it.

There was a flash as Phantom was replace by Fenton. He really had to get use to that. The raven-haired boy looked up at them after muttering something to Sam and Tucker.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Danny said.

Oh, he got carried away. Yeah, there's no way anyone can have that many problems.

Kwan froze as Danny gave them a smile. Yes, he knew that a lot of people say that he was very blur, but even he could tell that the smile was fake. And if even he could tell…

He felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Confuse?" Star asked softly.

"Yeah, I think." Kwan replied.

"So, now that you know Danny's problems, how are the rest of you going to help him?" Sam asked.

"I can make Danny popular." Paulina said as she batted her eyes at Danny.

"Rejected." Sam said immediately. Wow, Fenton and Manson really _are_ lovebirds. Hey, even their surnames rhyme.

"I'll stop beating Fenton up." Dash said. He would?

"Actually, you beating me up is an annoyance, not a problem." Danny said.

"I can tutor Danny." Star volunteered before Dash could reply.

"Err… I don't know." Kwan said. What could he do?

"I don't think this would work. If you guys start treating well all of a sudden, people will get suspicious." Sam said with a frown.

"I have an idea. We get invited to the A-lists." Tucker said.

"Oh, and how would that _not_ be suspicious?" Sam said, annoyance written all over her face.

"You're filthy rich. And since the three of us are always together, we all get to be invited." Tucker said. Sam gave him a death glare.

"You're filthy rich?" Kwan blurted out.

"Yes, I am." Sam grumbled.

Isn't being filthy rich a good thing? Why was Manson so grumpy about that?

"Right, and my dad owns the world." Dash said and crossed his arms.

"He does?" Kwan asked. How come Dash never told him about it?

"No. What I meant was that my dad has a bigger chance of owning the world than Manson being filthy rich. Look at her. Does she seem filthy rich to you?"

Kwan squinted at her.

"No." He replied truthfully.

"Wanna bet?" Tucker interrupted. "If Sam's filthy rich, you'll run around the school on Monday only in your underwear."

"But if she isn't filthy rich, you'll eat my old socks." Dash said and pulled out two old, stinky, filthy, you get the idea, socks from under his jacket. Tucker paled.

"I don't know what's scarier. The socks, or the fact that he carries them around under his jacket." Danny said and shivered. "Whoa, déjà vu."

"You're on." Tucker said.

* * *

One chapter, done in about one and a half days. Wow. Please review. And hopefully this chapter isn't too mushy or anything.

So, you know the drill. Question time.

Q1: Does ghost hunter always speak in rhymes? Like let's say he's talking to another ghost, not the small ones like box ghost and technus, would he talk like a normal person/ghost?

Q2: How do you want everyone to help Danny? They only gave suggestions. And there is no way Sam would let Paulina make Danny popular. Right?

Yup. That's about it. Thanks again to all who reviewed and answered my questions.

Next up, epilogue. Wow, didn't expect this fanfic to be this short. It might take awhile because I haven't fully written it in my draft.


	8. Epilogue

Hey guys, thanks very much to MoonlightUmbreon, Darkfire Kitten, Artgirl4, goldacharmed, DPcrazy, TexasDreamer01, Smallvillegirl2, Ali Phantom, Thunderstorm101 and Luiz4200 for reviewing.

Oops. I only realized after the reviews that I put ghost _hunter_ instead of ghost _writer_. _That_ was why everyone was putting ghost WRITER. Sorry for the blunder.

Disclaimers: If you still think that I own Danny Phantom, have you actually been paying attention to what I've been… err… 'disclaiming' throughout the first seven chapters?

* * *

**Tucker**

"I still can't believe that Dash actually accepted that bet." Danny laughed.

Yeah, they both knew that Sam was filthy rich. The real problem was getting everyone to agree that Sam was _filthy_ rich. But they couldn't just waltz into Sam's house like that.

So, on Saturday, they held their first extended Team Phantom meeting at Sam's place in disguise of a group project. Lancer was there because he had to 'make sure they do their work'. But even if Mr. and Mrs. Manson didn't accept that, Danny could always overshadow them to change their mind.

Danny prepared a slideshow for those new to the whole ghost hunting thing. Even Jazz turned up. After all, she _is_ part of the team. Tucker was sure that most of the people meeting in Sam's second home theater – man, how cool is that? – never thought that they would actually be doing this.

But before the actual meeting, there was a bet to settle. At first, Dash refused to admit the fact that Sam was filthy rich, but when he saw the _two_ home theaters and bowling area – man, that's sweet – even he had to give in.

Danny gave a briefing on the more common human ghosts in Amity Park, making sure to specify who's good and who's bad. And for Valerie's sake, he even categorized them into their own respective ectoplasmic level class. Now if he put that much effort in class, he'll be getting straight A's like Jazz. Too bad he has unofficial co-curricular activities taking up his time.

He watched Valerie the whole time. She seemed to accept the fact that there were bad _and_ good ghosts much easier after knowing that Danny was half-ghost. Phew.

The meeting went rather well. The only setback was that they still had not sorted out how they were going to help Danny. Despite the fact that Sam was filthy rich, Valerie and the trio wouldn't be in the A-list anytime soon because Sam absolutely refused to let anyone know of her filthy rich status.

That meant he was still the unpopular techno geek who has problems getting a girl. Why Sam, WHY? Couldn't she let him get into the A-list so that he had a better chance at getting a date? That is, if the girls aren't too busy going for Danny. Man, he has it all, good looks, ghost powers. The lucky dude.

Enough of the jealousy, he should have gotten over that after that incident with Desiree. Back to helping Danny. Man, he's so lucky.

For now, they would gather together under the pretense that they were doing an extra credit assignment from Lancer. Dash and the others would look for some other victim. That wouldn't be _too_ suspicious. Danny isn't the only guy in the world you know.

But he could think about that later. Right now, Dash was about to do his part. Everyone made sure that the whole school knew about Dash's once-in-a-lifetime show of utter humiliation. The techno geek made sure that he was prepared. PDA, it's all up to you now baby.

There he was now. The trio slipped away quietly. After making sure that no one had their attention on them, Danny went ghost and made all three of them invisible. This was going to be fun.

Dash ran out in nothing but his underwear. Flashes went off as the students of Amity Park took pictures in their mobile phones. But Tucker had the best angle.

The halfa brought both of them into the air, invisible. That way, they could follow Dash all around the school and get up close and personal. Tucker was never, ever going to delete that video. Are you kidding? This was high quality blackmail material we're talking about here. This video was definitely better than the teddy bear incident.

Tucker wiped a tear from his eye. The trio was laughing so hard that tears were pouring from their eyes. Danny almost dropped them twice!

He saw Sam reach out and wipe the tears from Danny's eyes. Usually, he would do his part and tease the lovebirds. But that can wait. Video recording Dash in utter humiliation comes first in any situation.

* * *

**Ghostwriter**

Ghostwriter entered the hall. The sound of moving gears and the ticking of clocks filled his ears. He flew past the multiple clocks until he reached the figure floating in front of a big circular screen that showed events, history and endless possibilities that only he could understand.

Currently, the ghost master of time was watching the screen, deep in thought. Ghostwriter did not bother to greet the ghost. Clockwork most probably already foresaw his visit long before he even thought of coming.

"Why?" He said simply. Clockwork turned into a child.

"There are some things that cannot be said before the time comes. All I can tell you is that he would need as much help and support as possible when the time comes." Clockwork replied.

He turned around, changing into a young man. "You may stay and watch how things turn out."

Ghostwriter shrugged. It _would_ be interesting to see what Clockwork had in mind when he asked him to write the ghost child's dual names on the board. In fact, if he stayed, he might get some inspiration. He really didn't like writer's block.

He caught sight of a boy running around only in his underwear.

_Wasn't he one of those students in the classroom…

* * *

_

There. I'm done.looks at files Somehow, I expected to have more chapters than this.

So now, on with the questions.

Q1: How can I drag everyone (who knows) and the Fentons into the ghost zone?

Q2: Should I change the genre of the story? If so, to what?

Q3: Should I let Danny's parents a) accept him b) reject him c) reject him because they/he/she was overshadowed?

And now, an extra feature. Many, many thanks to those who had encouraged me through reviews and supported me through fav story, story alert, fav author, and author alert.

Reviews: MoonlightUmbreon, Kimi-Velia, Theripula, Ali Phantom, BeckyXD, sciencefreak330, DPcrazy, myhiddensecret, mystery writer5775, Darkfire Kitten, Garnet Sky, Smallvillegirl2, Thunderstorm101, TylerTriler, Sfot, Dannyphantomfn2, goldacharmed, TexasDreamer01, TPcrazy, Writer's-BlockDP, Luiz4200, Kellie Fay, Artgirl4, Shadow Moss, Dpkittykool, Rya Starling

Fav story: Blue Amytal Cherub, Charmed-and-more, Dannyphantomfn2, Dante Inferno, Demon Evangelion, DigitalPhantom, GhostKat98, Kellie Fay, Kisho16, MoonlightUmbreon, Rya Starling, Smallvillegirl2, TPcrazy, TexasDreamer01, The Hollow Inside, Theripula, dappledsunlight, goldacharmed

Story alert: Ali Phantom, Amazing Bluie, Artgirl4, Belthasar, Charmed-and-More, DannyPhantomfn2, Dante Inferno, Digital Phantom, Em Phantom, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, Garnet Sky, Ginevra1988, Golden Pantha, Kellie Fay, Kimi-Velia, Luiz4200, MoonlightUmbreon, Rya Starling, Scratcher412, Shadow Moss, ShadowFox123, Smallvillegirl2, TexasDreamer01, The curse of the Anime, Thunderstorm101, WolfChibi-Chan, animerc, avataraddict, caffeinatedlackey, dapplesunlight, doinstuff, goldacharmed, mystery writer5775, the black kitty, zizzy333

Fav author: Dannyphantomfn2, Kimi-Velia, TexasDreamer01

Author alert: Dannyphantomfn2

I'll be posting the sequel "Defending their Hero" late due to first term examinations. There's a huge chance that I'll be getting really bad marks. If I do, I'm banned from the computer. But if I study hard, or at least keep away from the computer, I might still be able to use the com.

Expect the next sequel at… 8/3/08. Or do you want me to post the first chapter up and leave you hanging for about two weeks?

Please review and thanks for all your support.

Enray.


End file.
